Elysium
How Elysium joined the Tourney Sophitia was fighting Cervantes and managed to destroy the female half of SoulEdge during her fight with him. But she was badly injured by the shards and about to lose the fight. Kunimitsu came for help and ended the battle by killing Cervantes. Kunimitsu managed to extract most shards out of Sophitia's body, but one remained near her heart: when she gave birth to Pyrrha and Patroklos, both of her children were "tainted". Tira was interested in Sophitia's children because they were potential hosts for SoulEdge and she managed to kidnap Pyrrha. Prior to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's release date, Sophitia tried to rescue Pyrrha, but was told that her daughter was now so tainted that she could no longer survive without SoulEdge. Sophitia had no other choice and cooperated with Nightmare and Tira to protect the sword... And her child. In the end, Heihachi Mishima arrived and defeated Nightmare, and Sophitia had to sacrifice her life in order to save Pyrrha's, by transplanting her last Soul Edge shard in her daughter's body, despite that Sophitia survived. Now, Elysium has risen, and she encountered the Super Combot DX, and everyone went to the Smash Bros. Tourney to get a trophy. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Elysium: *Play 225 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Mokujin, win one match in the Versus while using the Style of Pyrrha. For both of these options, the player must brawl Elysium on the Spear Pillar stage. After defeating Elysium, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Elysium, SoulCalibur's living incarnation.". You will then see her to the left of Kanden, to the right of Katara, above Necrid, and below Electivire on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Elysium does Sophitia's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "I maintain...". Special Attacks Neutral special Elysium's neutral special is variable, and she will say "I maintain... ORDER!" during all of them. Side special Elysium's side special is variable, and she will say "Light... this WORLD!" during all of them. Up special Elysium's up special is variable, and she will say "RETURN!" during all of them. Down special Elysium's down special is variable, and she will say "Regret... your WEAKNESS!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Elysium's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "CURSED POWER!" during all of them. Final Smash Elysium's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "Perish... CURSED POWER!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Elysium can imitate 74 characters. The characters that she can imitate are: *Alisa *Xiaoyu *Nina *Anna *Unknown (if unlocked) *Jun *Angel (She will always have wings when she uses her fighting style) *Roger Jr. (She will adapt a tail when she uses her fighting style) *Julia *Michelle *Leo *Lili *Miharu *Kunimitsu (She will adapt a dagger when she uses her fighting style) *Christie (if unlocked) *Asuka *Eliza *Zafina *Abel *Akuma (Only one Final Smash can be used) *Area *Blanka (If unlocked) *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *E. Honda (If unlocked) *Gen (If unlocked) *Gouken *Guile (If unlocked) *Hakan (If unlocked) *Ibuki *Juri *Ken (If unlocked) *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni (If unlocked) *Rufus (If unlocked) *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Skullomania *Zangief *Rei *Juda *Shew *Thouzer (if unlocked) *Shachi *Hyou (if unlocked) *Han *Toki *Juggernaut (if unlocked) *Magneto *Doctor Doom *Sabretooth *Venom *Thanos (if unlocked) *Taskmaster (if unlocked) *Dormammu (if unlocked) *Mystique *Klaw *Ares *Solomon Grundy *Harley Quinn *Joker *Killer Frost *Deathstroke (if unlocked) *Catwoman *Doomsday *Black Adam (if unlocked) *Bane *Lobo *Darkseid (if unlocked) Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "You are unimportant, just a speck of dust..." during the first victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Perish, cursed POWER!!!!!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. She will say "Obey me mortal or feel my wrath." during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Elysium's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "In me, place all of your trust." during all of them. Special Quotes *SoulEdge must be destroyed... (When fighting Jin, Onslaught, Toola, Kyo, Igniz, Iori, Yashiro, Malin, Whip, Momoko D., Doctor Doom, or Combot) *You and I, will live forever, my dear son... (When fighting Xiaoyu or Miharu) *Behold! I will lead you to the truth. (When fighting Kazuya) *The world is mine to purify! (When fighting Julia, Ganryu, or Michelle) *Fear is pointless! (When fighting Gnasty Gnorc) *You are unimportant, just a speck of dust. (When fighting Heihachi) *Accept your fate. (When fighting Alisa) Trivia *Elysium shares her Japanese voice actress with Mary. *Despite appearing on her CG art image, Elysium's mask is nowhere to be seen in the game itself. Her mask, however, does appear for some of her color swaps. *If Elysium is using the Style of Magneto, Style of Thanos, Style of Solomon Grundy, or Style of Doomsday, SFX when Kazuya enters Kyoto Castle can be heard. *The Super Combot DX, another character with imitation powers, is Elysium's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Her second rival in the sequel is Azog. Her midgame opponent in the aforementioned sequel is Robert Muldoon. Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Female characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters that break a wooden wall in an On-Screen Appearance